Dasies SUCK
by kittylover529
Summary: Wally does the old she likes me she likes me not...but with his short attention span he never gets down ti the last petal! 3/4


"Wallabee! Leave the house _and_ your tree house which has video games for ONE HOUR!" Mrs. Beatles said (authors note who I like to call 'Kanga' like Kangaroo and from Winnie the Pooh!) "BUT MOOOOOM! There's nothing to do!" Wally groaned, finishing his videogame. "Just…I donno! Go play in the back yard! Go swimming! Play with flowers! ANYTHING!" Kanga screamed.

Wally walked out and looked up at the clear blue skies and started to go out to the sunny yard. "There's nothing to do!" Wally mumbled, looking at his pool, bike, trampoline, swing set, practically a jungle gym, and a sandbox, and then to the tree house Joey wanted.

"UHG!" he finally decided just to go over and 'play with flowers' he rolled his eyes then smiled and started crushing the flowers.

Then he looked at a really pretty daisy and picked it up and put it in a bucket filled with water. He sighed and looked over at the patch of flowers, he destroyed half of it but the other half that was still alive had really pretty flowers…_Okay let's do Hoagie's stupid 'request'_ Wally thought sighing _It's not like there's anything better to do!_

He walked back over to the flower patch and took one flower and went on the trampoline. "Okay…" he plucked a single petal off "She likes me." He plucked another one "she likes me not." And another "she likes me" and another "she likes me not…" and one after another…he finally got down to the last 5.

"She likes me!" Wally said annoyed "She likes me NOT!" he sighed "she likes me…" and plucked the second to last petal "she likes me not." Wally laid on to his back on the tramp and sighed "THIS IS SO BORING!" he gently place the daisy he only had one last petal to take off on a picnic table, deciding he'd count it later. He carved 'she likes me not' into the ground with a stick.

Then he took a jumping break to get his energy out. Wally was panting once he got off and got some soda from their refrigerator outside. "Ah…" he finished chugging the root beer down.

"Oh right the flower!" he looked all over for it then decided that it blew away in the wind. He sighed and got another daisy and again stopped at the last petal…so close! One step away from saying 'she likes me'! But you know Wally, short attention span, not good at math! So he couldn't figure out that if he just took that one last petal off he would get his sign that Kuki _does_ love him!

But sadly no…then again that's Wally for ya!

This happened exactly the same way for what… 3 more times then he decided…_Daisy's annoy me so girly! Besides Kuki hates Daisy's!_ he ran out to look for a tulip or something with only a few petals! Surely enough he found a few orange tulips that were partly green, not fully bloomed _These are perfect!_ Wally thought pulling two from the ground.

He put one in the bucket he put the daisy in and took the other to the trampoline. "She likes me not." "She likes me" "She likes me not…" he widened his eyes "SHE LIKES ME!" he screamed to the sky, not caring who heard him at that moment.

"Who likes you?" Kuki asked from behind their gate. "You!" Wally said not thinking. Kuki looked at him wide eyed and then smiled and blushed. "KUKI?!" Wally looked down and smiled a goofy smile. "Do you like me?" Wally asked finally. "Do you like me?" Kuki asked, still blushing.

"I asked you first…" Wally mumbled, afraid that her stalling meant no. "Yes." Kuki looked away quickly as Wally raised his eyebrows and looked up at her. "Really?" Wally whispered.

Kuki nodded "Now answer _my_ question!" Kuki said quietly. "Yes." Wally grinned. Joey crawled closer to them and clapped his hands "Fin-ly!" Joey grinned. Wally grinned at his baby brother and pat his head "Great way to ruin my moment Jo!"

-A few hours later-

"WALLABEE! YOU MESS UP MY FLOWER GARDEN!" Kanga screamed accusing Wally correctly, then saw that Kuki and Wally were holding hands. "Oh…nevermind!"

_And there ya go! I don't have much time now, tests…school…UHG! I'm going on Spring Break soon and I'll be writing like a lot a day…probably…! Oh and don't get me wrong lots of the time...I love daisies!_

_Personally I really don't like this…like once I think about it…UHG! But that's why I write it on here!_

_KIT KAT Over and Out! It could also be written as O_O Yup these are the thing I think about at night! XD_


End file.
